The present invention relates to an extension device of a firearm.
In other words, the present invention relates to an extension device mountable to a firearm to extend the length of the barrel thereof.
Preferably, the extension device object of the present invention finds particular application on rifles.
A multitude of extension devices of the barrel of a firearm are known in the prior art. Such device serves for lengthening the barrel of the firearm and thus lengthen the range of the shot.
In some embodiments, moreover, the extension devices are also suitable for varying the diameter of the muzzle (in that case they are also known as “bottlenecks”) in order to achieve a concentration of the size of the shot pattern produced by the cartridge exploded by the firearm.
Typically, these devices are designed for sports, meaning both hunting and target practice, for example in a polygon.
In fact, it is not uncommon for a shooter to wish to have a longer line of sight, as it is not uncommon that the shooter desires a more concentrated shot pattern. Typically, these needs are obviated by a special extension device mountable to the firearm, preventing the shooter from having to change his firearm to meet these needs.
A drawback of known extension devices is that, once installed on the muzzle of the firearm, they do not have continuity between the barrel and the extension device, having instead a slit between the two parts. Besides, intuitively, the aesthetic impact, such a slit is a trouble for the shooter in the shooting operations and does not allow for continuity on the line of sight.
An example of an embodiment of these extension devices exhibiting such a drawback is shown in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,633.